a legrosszabb születésnap, és azt követően
by Sou Yukina
Summary: Sawamura Eijun élete legrosszabb születésnapját élte. A csapat aggódik miatta és Miyuki egy elég meredek ötlettel áll elő. Mi fog történni…


**Megjegyzések:**

Helló skacok :D És egy újabb MiyuSawa sztorival jöttem :D Első sorban szeretnék bocsánatot kérni szegény Eitoki-jii-santól, utána pedig nektek szeretnék jó olvasást kívánni.

* * *

A baseball csapat délután összetalálkozott az előre megbeszélt helyen, hogy az aznapi fontos teendőt lerendezzék. Már tudták, hogy hol kell keresni a személyt, akiről az a nap szólt és csoportba verődve lépkedtek a pálya felé. A lépcsők tetejéről lenézve a pályára viszont meglepődve tapasztalták, hogy a keresett személy nincs ott. Egymásra néztek tanácstalanul, majd a hírszerzőre.

„Ne nézzetek rám! 10 perce még itt volt!" Vonyította megszeppenve Kuramochi, majd megfordult és elindult a koli felé morogva az orra alatt. „Inkább keressük meg azt a barmot."

Nem tudtak sok helyre gondolni, ezért megnézték a fedett pályát, majd a menzát végül jobb ötlet híján a keresett személy szobáját, de sehol sem volt.

Pár emberben a pánik lassan kezdte felütni a fejét, mivel képtelenség, hogy nem találják azt a barmot, akit többször hallani először mint látni ha megjelenik. És nem lehet igaz, hogy a fiú ne vette volna észre, hogy senki sincs a kollégiumban. Már hallaniuk kellene ordítozni, ahogy a torkán kifér, keresve csapattársait.

Egyre gyorsabb léptekkel folytatták a keresést, amikor a csapat egyik tagja végre megpillantotta a keresett személyt. Felvillanyozódva kezdett el rohanni felé, majd amikor a többiek is észrevették a barna madárfészket, maguk is sietve a két épület közötti italautomatákhoz mentek.

A felfedező leült a fiú mellé a padra, aki furcsa mód magába volt roskadva, feje felhúzott térdein pihent, kezeivel ölelve azokat át, közben egyik kezében olyannyira szorította telefonját, hogy ujjai hulla fehérekké váltak.

„Boldog szülinapot, Eijun-kun." Kezdte óvatosan az ifjabb Kominato, mire a felköszöntött még jobban összehúzta magát és alig hallható szipogás ütötte meg az ott lévők fülét. Először azt hitték, hogy azért bőg, mert arra gondolt, hogy elfelejtették a születésnapját és most úszott a boldogságban, de gyorsan rá kellett ébredniük, hogy teljesen másról van szó.

„Bakamura, illene köszönnöd nekünk. Nézd, még Chris-senpai és pár senpaiunk is eljött köszönteni. Ne légy modortalan." Kuramochi próbált komoly hangot megütni, de elbukott. Nem értette mi ütött szobatársába, de nagyon nem tetszett neki.

Haruichi lassan megérintette a még mindig halkan szipogó fiú karját, aki láthatóan megrezzent az érintés alatt. Lassan felemelte elázott arcát, szemei vérvörösek voltak, de megállíthatatlanul ömlöttek belőle a krokodilkönnyek.

„Eijun-kun?!" Haruichi hangja rémült volt és aggódó, mire Sawamura felnézett rá és még erősebben potyogni kezdtek könnyei. Ekkor pár emberben megrekedt a levegő, majd csak annyit láttak, hogy a barna hajú fulladozó hangot adva veti magát a fiatalabb karjaiba. „Mi a baj? Mi történt? Eijun-kun?" De választ nem kapott, csak tétlenül nézhette a zokogó fiút.

Páran gyorsan köré ültek, köztük elsőnek Chris, majd próbálták bátorító szavakkal lenyugtatni, aki mintha meg se hallotta volna, csak zokogott tovább. Kuramochi óvatosan leválasztotta a fiú ujjait telefonjáról, amit még mindig olyan erővel szorongatott, hogy csoda, hogy nem repedt meg, majd az utolsó üzenethez lépett és megnyitotta azt.

„Elnézést a zavarásért." Mondta halkan, de a készülék gazdája nem is regisztrálta, hogy mi történik körülötte. Ahogy a zöld hajú egyre mélyebbre haladt az üzenetben, arca úgy torzult el, olyan volt, mint aki szintén sírva fakad. Mindenki csodálkozó arckifejezéssel nézett rá, de az csak tovább olvasta az üzenetet. Miután a végére ért, átadta a készüléket Tetsunak, aki először felemelt szemöldökkel nézett ex-csapattársára, majd végül jobbnak látta, ha saját szemével látja azt, ami a shorstopot ennyire hazavágta.

Ahogy lassan körbejárt a telefon mindenkit, úgy értette meg lassan a csapat a fiatal fiú viselkedését.

 _Drága Ei-chan,_

 _Szomorú hírt kell közölnöm. Igazából nem tudom, hogy tudassam veled a legfájdalommentesebb módon(ami valószínűleg nem is létezik). Eitoku-jii-san életét vesztette a ma reggeli vonatbaleset során, amikor a szüleiddel együtt indultak el Tokyoba, hogy meglátogassanak téged. Szerettek volna meglepni, ezért nem szóltak róla. Édesanyád és édesapád életveszélyes sérülésekkel fekszenek az XY kórház intenzív osztályán. Mi itt vagyunk velük, de jó volna ha minél előbb idejönnél. Az még csak ront a helyzeten, hogy pont a nyári munkálatok előtt történt és a farmotok sehol sincs a rizsvetéssel. A szomszédokkal összefogunk és segítünk, de nagyon jó volna ha haza tudnál jönni. Tudom, hogy mennyire szereted a sulit, de akkor is szükségünk van rád._

 _Ei-chan, részvétem és boldog(most komolyan?) szülinapot._

 _Remélem hamarosan látlak._

 _Szeretettel, Wakana._

Mindenki visszafojtott lélegzettel fülelt az irodaajtó előtt, amikor Sawamura bejelentette, hogy mi történt a családjával, majd a további döntését. Mindannyian tudták, hogy a fiú haza fog menni, hogy segítsen a farmon, de attól tartottak, hogy esetleg azt tervezi, hogy végérvényesen elhagyja őket.

„Értem. És sajnálom a veszteséged. Kapsz egy hónapot, hogy elrendezd az ügyeidet, ha szükséges, akkor többet is. Remélem hamarosan meggyógyulnak a szüleid." Dörmögött Kataoka együtt érző hangja.

„Ha bármire szükséged van, csak szólj ide és minden tőlünk telhetőt megteszünk, hogy segítsünk." Adta hozzá Takashima, aki jól hallhatóan igyekezett visszatartani érzelmeit, sikertelenül.

Óráknak tűnő másodpercek után, Sawamura elhaló hangja csendült fel az irodában, minden kint hallgatózó szíve összeszorult. „Sajnálom, de szeretném beadni a kiiratkozási papírjaimat. Még ha a szüleim fel is épülnek, ami elég sok időbe fog telni, akkor is szükségük lesz rám a farm vezetésében. Továbbá rengeteg munka vár majd rám, amit egy-két hónap alatt nem tudok megcsinálni." Fejezte be monoton hangon.

„A kiiratkozás szerintem azért túlzás. Várd meg azt az egy-két hónapot és ezek után is úgy gondolod, hogy nem tudsz visszajönni, akkor elfogadom a kiiratkozási kérelmed. Így megfelel?" Kataoka hangja a vége felé megremegett. Tudta, hogy a fiú mennyire maga alatt van, de nem akarta elveszíteni a kedvenc játékosát.

„Fölösleges." Jött a rövid válasz.

„Ha annak érzed, akkor még egy ok, hogy elnapold a kiiratkozást. Hallgass rám, rendben?"

„Rendben." Adta be végül az összetört fiú a derekát.

Sawamura a szobája közepén ült, ruhái szanaszét körülötte, lassan vette el az egyiket, összehajtotta, befektette a táskába, majd jöhetett a következő.

Csapattársai a nyitott ajtóból nézték, ahogy a másodikos fiú apránként tesz el egy darabkát magából, ahogy apró léptekkel szál ki az életükből. A srác már egyszer kiszabadult a yips fogságából, hatalmasat fejlődött szinte egy éjszaka alatt, fényes jövő előtt állt és mégis csőstül szakadt nyakába a baj. Nem értették miért kellett ennek az életrevaló, folyton hangos és vidám fiúnak ennyit szenvednie.

Amikor az utolsó ruhadarab is a helyére került, a táska cipzárja lehetetlenül hangos volt, amikor a fiú behúzta azt, lassan felállt, vállára akasztotta táskáit és elindult kifelé. Az ajtóban megfagyott lépés közben, amikor meglátta csapattársait – hamarosan ex-csapattársait – a szoba előtt.

Nem bírta nézni a szemükből áradó szánalmat. Nem volt rá szüksége. Szánalmasnak érezte magát nélkülük is a szíve mélyén feltámadó irigység miatt, amit a többiek iránt érzett. Irigyelte az életüket, hogy ők nyugodtan koncentrálhatnak a sportra, amit imádnak anélkül, hogy bármi az utukba állna. Míg ott állt ő, az árvaság szélén táncolva, míg szülei küzdöttek az életükért és a sors elvéve tőle szeretett nagyapját.

Legszívesebben elmenekült volna, de nem tehette. Nem akkor, amikor szüleinek a legnagyobb szükségük van rá.

Megköszörülte a torkát, miközben feljebb húzta táskájának pántját, majd mielőtt újra eleredtek volna könnyei, mélyen meghajolt barátai előtt. „Köszönöm, hogy eddig támogattatok. Soha nem felejtem el. Nem tudom, hogy tudnám viszonozni." Felegyenesedett, mire a többiek összeszoruló mellkassal néztek a fiú teljesen halott szemeibe. Már sehol se volt a régi tűz, mely addig mélyen ott égett a fiú lelkében és kifelé áramlott belőle, erőt adva csapattársainak.

„Majd még lesz alkalmad rá, amikor visszajössz. Ne felejtsd el, mi mindig várni fogunk rád." Miyuki magabiztosan beszélt a fiúhoz, tudta, hogy vissza fog térni(nagyon nagyon remélte).

Erre Sawamura egy gyenge mosolyt küldött a fiúk felé és elindult az iskola főkapuja felé, ahol Takashima várta egy taxi mellett.

Két hét telt el azóta, hogy Sawamura hazament Naganoba. A Seido baseball csapata keservesen megsínylette a fiú távollétét, mert mint a gyakorlás, mint a gyakorló meccsek hihetetlenül gyatrán folytak. A nyári koshien már jóformán a nyakukon volt, nem volt idejük szétesni, mégis semmit se tehettek ellene. Minden eltelő nappal egyre jobban csökkent annak az esélye, hogy kedvenc balkezesük visszatér.

Valamikor a harmadik hét vége felé Kataoka összehívta a csapatot, akik ideges suttogások közepette ültek a menzában. Amikor edzőjük megérkezett, mindenki egyből elcsendesedett.

„Tudom, hogy mennyire aggódtok Sawamura miatt, de ő sem akarná, hogy szétessetek, miután ő elment. A legutóbbi edzőmérkőzésetek eredménye szánalmas. Annyira rossz volt az összhang, hogy azt már fájdalmas volt nézni. Mindenki aludt a pályán. Nem ilyennek ismertelek meg titeket és meglepődve tapasztalom, hogy ilyenné váltok egy játékos elvesztése után. Szánalmasak vagytok." Adta meg a napszemüveges a kegyelemdöfést. Takashima elsötétedett arckifejezéssel nézte a férfi hátát, akinek minden izma pattanásig volt feszülve.

Ő is szomorú volt, még ha ezt nem is mutatta ki. Látta, hogy a fiai mennyire szenvednek és lelket akart önteni beléjük, még ha ezzel mélyen a lelkükbe is kellett taposnia. És igaz volt az, hogy Sawamura ezt nem akarná, Takashima is osztotta a véleményt ezért nem szólt közbe.

A többiek csak csendben ültek, néhányan még levegőt se mertek venni. Egy gyenge, remegő hang törte meg a már kényelmetlen csendet.

„De nehéz nélküle. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire hatással van ránk a pozitivitása. Még most is látom magam előtt azokat a halott szemeket. Olyan mintha már nem is élne." Haruichi kezei szorosan összekulcsolva feküdtek az asztalon, szemmel láthatóan remegett. Furuya kivételesen élénken figyelt és az az igazság, hogy az elmúlt három hétben olyan ritkán aludt el, hogy a többiek már miatta is aggódni kezdtek. Kanemaru folyton Toujouval volt és már nem lehetett olyan sűrűn hallani a hangját. Kuramochi Zonoval együtt teljesen elkukult, míg Miyuki? Nos Miyuki, mindenki legnagyobb meglepetésére, a legnehezebben viselte a veszteséget. Olyan mélyen elzárkózott, hogy a többiek már kezdték azt hinni, hogy újonc kapitányuk teljesen elveszítette az eszét. Még Chris se volt képes kihúzni a kagylóházából, ami már önmagában is aggasztó volt.

„Amúgy híreket kaptam Sawamura-kuntól." Zengett fel Takashima hangja, mire többen is felkapták a fejüket. „A szülei végre túl vannak az életveszélyen és rohamosan gyógyulnak. Sajnos a rizsvetés lassabban halad, mint hitte volna és lehet, hogy a nyár végéig is el fog húzódni. Mivel csak az van megcsinálni, ezért azt mondta, hogy ha még kell nekünk, akkor a vetés után visszatér, mert a többi munkára már vannak munkások. Sajnos csak most van ennyire bajban, mert mindenhol rizsvetési szezon van, ezért nincs szabad ember." Egy kollektív sóhaj megeresztése után mindenkiből érezhetően elszállt a feszültség nagyobb része.

Míg azon gondolkodtak, mit tesznek, ha kedvenc balkezesük visszatér, Miyuki egy elég meredek ötlettel állt elő.

„Miért kell megvárnunk a nyarat? Mi lenne ha mindannyian elmennénk segíteni?" Erre mindenki úgy nézett kapitányukra, mint aki most szabadult az elmegyógyintézetből. Magával az ötlettel nem volt semmi bajuk, sőt, nagyon is díjazták, viszont a nyári edzőtábor a küszöbön kopogtatott sarkában a nyári koshiennel, az edző minimum meggrillezi ezért az ötletért és akkor még könnyen meg is úszta. „Azt mondta, hogy a többi munkára van munkás, csak a rizsvetést kell megcsinálni, nem? Több kéz gyorsabban dolgozik, még lehet a nyári edzőtáborra is visszaérne. Továbbá nekünk is jó testmozgás lenne, meg amúgy is... Ismerje be, haszontalanok vagyunk nélküle. Így legalább egy kicsit feljavulna a csapat hangulata." Miyuki szemei teljesen el voltak takarva a szemüvegén visszaverődő menza fényével, de Kuramochi látta, ahogy osztálytársa ökölbe szorítja a kezeit kapucnis felsője zsebében. Valószínűleg mindent feltett egy lapra ezzel az ötlettel.

Mindenki reménnyel a szemében várta az edző döntését, aki nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni a csillagokat szóró szempárokat, ezért egy lemondó sóhaj és egy mormogott _Takashima_ után beleegyezett a kis tervbe, amit hatalmas örömujjongás fogadott.

Teli energiával és boldog beszélgetések közepette tartott két busznyi fiatal Tokyoból Naganoba, hogy segítő kezet nyújtsanak egy bajbajutott társukon. Amikor a két busz megállt egy hatalmas farm előtt, mindenki tátott szájjal nézte a földeket, melyek addig nyúltak, míg a szemük ellátott. A ház mögött egy erdő húzódott, mögötte hegyekkel, ha nagyon odafigyeltek, a távolban még patakcsobogást is hallani véltek.

A fiúk kiszálltak és várták, hogy valaki köszöntse őket(remélhetőleg egy lökött balkezes dobó), de senki se volt ott. Egy fulladáshoz hasonló hangot hallottak meg Kanemaru felől, aki a rizsföldet nézte. A többiek is arra vezették pillantásuk és meglátták a fiút, aki maga állt a rizsföld közepén és gyuggatta el a zöld rizspalántákat. Haruichi és Furuya meg se várva az edző engedélyét rohantak másodikos társukhoz, aki hallva a vízcsobogást lassan felnézett.

Azt az érzése leírni se lehetett, amit Sawamura akkor érzett, amikor meglátta Seidos barátait. Egyből átölelte Haruichit, aki kisgyerekként csüngött a nyakán, majd kettejüket Furuya egy nagy ölelésbe fogta és teljes erővel szorította őket magához. Hihetetlen megkönnyebbülés volt látni a fiút, aki valamennyi fényt visszakapott szemeibe. Viszont szemmel láthatóan rengeteget fogyott és túlságosan piros volt az arca ahhoz, hogy azt egészségesnek lehessen mondani.

„Sawamura." Dörmögött az edző hangja nem messze tőlük.

„Kataoka-kantoku. Minek köszönhetem ezt a nagyon kellemes meglepetést? Hogy hogy mindenki itt van? Nem a nyári koshienre kellene készülniük?" Beszéd közben a fiú egy kicsit megimbolygott, de amúgy állta a sarat és kitartóan szorította rózsaszín hajú barátját magához.

„Igen, de a srácok kitalálták, hogy ha eljönnek segíteni, akkor előbb visszajöhetsz az iskolába. De hogy hogy magad vagy itt? Nem arról volt szó, hogy lesz segítséged? A szomszédaid, ha jól emlékszem."

„Úgy másfél hete egyedül csinálom, mert a többieknek is megvan a maguk dolga. Itt Naganoban ritka az, aki nem foglalkozik rizstermesztéssel, ezért mindenkinek most van a vetési szezonja. Amikor csak tudnak jönnek és segítenek, de a nagyja időben magam vagyok." Válaszolt a fiú, mire mindenkiben megrekedt a levegő. Nagyon szégyellték magukat, hisz ők az elmúlt három hetet elvesztegették, míg csapattársuk egyedül küzdötte át magát az elé gördülő akadályokon.

Még erősebbé vált bennük a tisztelet a fiú iránt és még jobban remegett a kezük, hogy csináljanak valamit. Mindenki visszaszaladt a buszhoz, hogy táskáikból elővegyék a megfelelő ruhákat, gumicsizmát és egyebet, majd teljes harci felszerelésben tértek vissza a mezőre.

„Mit kell tennünk?" Kérdezte Kuramochi türelmetlenül, aki már kézbe is vett egy kisebb adag rizspalántát.

„Köszönöm szépen." Szipogott a fiú, mire a többiek is a vízbe tapostak és körülállták a fiút, mindenki vállon vagy hátba veregette és maguk is vettek fel egy-egy adag rizspalántát. „Akkor így kell..."

A nap végére mindenki teljesen ki volt fáradva, de elégedettek voltak. Még úgy egy félnapi munka maradt hátra és teljesen befejeződött a vetés. Közben felbukkant a híres _Wakana_ és Sawamura kis baráti csapata szüleikkel, akik elkerekedett szemekkel nézték a két busznyi gyereket a Sawamura ház kertjében boldogan beszélgetni és grillezni.

Kataoka és Takashima újra és újra meglepődtek azon, hogy egy szál gyermek mekkora változást tud tenni. A csapat, aki három héten keresztül csak lehámlott bőre volt önmagának, egy délután alatt visszatért azzá a csapattá, akik régen voltak, de merték állítani, hogy még jobban összekovácsolódtak. Ezt mind egy hangos szájú dobónak köszönhetően. A Sawamura házaspár boldogan beszélgettek a két felnőttel és végignézve a rizsültetvényen látták, hogy alig maradt már tennivaló.

Wakana, Nobu és a többiek előre léptek Sawamura anyjához, aki miután meglátta a kis csapatot, abbahagyta Takashimával folytatott csevegését.

„Szép estét. Öm, ez meg?" Nézett hátra a grillező csapatra.

„Jöttek segíteni Eijunnak. Határtalanul hálásak vagyunk nekik és persze nektek is. Nélkületek nem lennénk itt." Az asszony lassan előre nyúlt és megsimogatta a lány arcát. A lány elpirult, majd mint aki keres valakit, ide-oda kapkodta a pillantását.

„És hol van Ei-chan?" Erre a két nő szemében egy pillanatra aggodalom csillant meg, majd kuncogni kezdtek.

„Fent a szobájában. Komoly napszúrást kapott. Az ostoba fiú még akkor is kint dolgozott, amikor ti elmentetek haza. Úgy fest, hogy a teste most adta meg magát teljesen." Válaszolt a nő, majd nyugodtan a limonádéjába kortyolt.

„De akkor maga van?" Pánikolt a lány és már indult is befelé, amikor a nő a kezét a lány felkarjára tette.

„Nyugodj meg, tökéletes ápolót talált magának." Kuncogott tovább Sawamura-san, míg kortyolgatta a limonádéját, ezzel egy teljesen elveszett lányt hagyva tapogatózni a sötétben.

Miyuki újra kicsavarta a törölközőt és frissen a ziháló fiú homlokára tette. A kis beteg önkéntelenül megeresztett egy sóhajt, de még mindig nem mutatta jelét, hogy felébred.

Enyhén szólva is a frászt hozta mindenkire, amikor munka közben egy az egyben összeesett. Mindenki pánikolva körülállta és hangosan szólongatták, majd észre vették, hogy mennyire piros az arca és akadozva veszi a levegőt. Gyorsan összerakták a dolgokat fejben és egy kollektív ideges, de mégis gyengéd sóhajt eresztettek meg, hisz nem lenne Sawamura az aki, ha nem csinálna valamilyen őrültséget.

Kuramochi egyből visszaküldte az eszméletlen fiút és Miyukit bízta meg az ápolásával. Azzal érvelt, hogy a kapitánynak kell odafigyelnie mindenkire, ezért őt éri a megtiszteltetés, hogy vigyázzon kedvenc balkezesükre. Persze azt sosem vallotta volna be hangosan, hogy valójában ezzel inkább tett egy szívességet osztálytársáinak, aki még szemmel láthatóan nem volt tisztában érzéseivel a fiatalabb iránt. Nagy a valószínűsége, hogy ráébred a dolgokra, ha kettesben marad szerelme tárgyával, aki nem mellesleg eszméletlen. Időt kapott gondolkodni, ami remélhetőleg elég lesz.

Miyuki éberen őrködött a fiatalabb mellett, le nem véve róla szemeit, keresve bármilyen veszélyre utaló jelet. Ahogy lassan ment le a Nap, Miyuki úgy tévedt el többszörösen gondolatainak rengetegében. Folyton azon agyalt, hogy miért aggódik ennyire ezért a baromért, hogy képes volt szembeszállni az edzőjükkel, miért fájt neki annyira látni a fiút szenvedni, amikor épp hangosan kellett volna megköszönnie a többieknek az ajándékokat. Majd eszébe jutott, hogy még nem is adták oda a fiúnak, hisz annyi minden történt, hogy nem találtak rá alkalmat.

Sawamura kicsit mocorogni kezdett ágyán, de még mindig nem mutatta jelét, hogy felébredne. Miyuki ránézett a fiúra és szemei a rózsaszín ajkakra tévedtek. Minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy elnyomja a késztetést, hogy képen csapja magát, mert a válasz, amit oly kitartóan keresett, végig ott volt előtte, csak a fától nem látta az erdőt.

Szerelmes a fiúba. Túlságosan is.

Annyira nyilvánvaló volt, hogy már szégyellte magát ostobasága miatt.

„Sawamura, a te dolgot idiótának lenni. Mikor cseréltünk szerepet?" Morogta és majdnem szívrohamot kapott, amikor választ kapott kérdésére.

„Itt fekszek betegen és ez az első dolog amit hallanom kell? Tényleg egy szívtelen tanuki vagy." Próbált dühösnek hangzani, de hangjának selymessége elárulta.

„Sawamura." Sóhajtotta boldogan, hogy újra láthatja azokat az arany íriszeket. Az ablakon beszűrődő napfény még gyönyörűbbé tette a fiút, annak ellenére, hogy mennyire elnyúzott volt az arca.

„Köszönöm, hogy itt vagy..." Amikor kapcsolt, hogy mit mondott, gyorsan elvörösödött és párszor meg kellett köszörülnie a a torkát, hogy újra meg tudjon szólalni. „Mármint itt vagytok, mindannyian." Nézett hirtelen félre, ezért nem láthatta, ahogy Miyuki is egy enyhe pirosságot kapott arcára.

Miyuki ezt bátorításnak vélte és úgy gondolta, hogy ha már képes volt az edzővel szembeszállni, akkor elmondani magának a személynek mint érez, nem lesz olyan nehéz. Vett egy mély levegőt és beszédre nyitotta a száját, de hang nem jött ki a torkán.

Ez nehezebb mint hitte.

Most értette meg igazán, hogy mennyire is bátrak voltak azok a lányok, akik nap mint nap szerelmet vallottak neki. Továbbá kicsit bántotta is, hogy mindegyiküket elutasította, de úgy érezte jól tette, mert ha más kép csinálta volna, most nem lenne itt, Sawamura szobájában a fiú ágya mellett, nem ápolná a barmot, aki már egészségtelenül vörös előző beszólása miatt. Sosem ébredt volna rá, hogy mennyire szereti.

Mivel szóban nem tudta elmondani, hogy mit érez, jobbnak látta, hogy ha cselekszik. Jobb ötlet, gondolt bele, hisz Sawamura legjobban tapasztalatból tanul.

Lassan jobb kezének ujjait a fiú állához csúsztatta, majd lassan maga felé fordította a fiú arcát, aki miután látta, hogy mennyire közel vannak, szemei már lehetetlenül nagyra nyíltak és arca még vörösebb lett, ha már ez lehetséges volt.

Miyuki extázisban volt, amikor megérezte a másik ajkainak puhaságát. A nyár és a boldogság íze megrészegítette, ami a másikból áradt. Még jobban mámorba esett, amikor a fekvő fiú egy halk nyöszörgést hallatott torka hátuljából csók közben, de nem húzódott el. Sőt, amikor Miyuki tervezte, hogy megszakítja a csókot, Sawamura megérezte és még jobban magához húzta a fiút.

Amikor végre közös döntés alapján elváltak egymástól, Miyuki homlokát a másik még mindig forró homlokának érintette.

„Szeretlek." Rebbent ki ajkai közül az egyetlen szó, ami abban a pillanatban a világ legboldogabb emberévé tette. Nem is volt olyan nehéz, gondolta magában és egy önelégült mosoly kíséretében jegyezte meg, hogy a fiú milyen vicces és egyben gyönyörű arcot vágott.

 _Túlságosan is mélyen benne vagyok._

Viszont az már visszaütött, amikor meghallotta a másik válaszát. „Én is szeretlek téged. Már régóta." Majd lehúzta magához párját, hogy újra csókban forrhassanak össze.

 **Omake:**

Sawamura a dombon állt, várta, hogy a hazai tányérnál gugoló fogója mit kér tőle. A délutáni Nap már teljesen kikészített mindenkit, de annyira magasan volt a vérében csörgedező adrenalintól, hogy nem igazán érzett semmit. Azt tudta, hogy miden érzéke pattanásig volt élesítve. A kilencedik játékrész végén voltak, már csak egy kiesés kellett a végéig. Egy játékos a harmadikon és egy az elsőn várta, hogy a fogó miként dönt. Egy ponttal vezettek csak, a legkisebb hiba is a játékba kerül. Sawamura még a sportszemüvegen keresztül is érezte a lángoló szempárt, ami őt nézte, érezte, hogy ugyan olyan vigyor kezd el felkúszni arcára, ami tükrözte a fogóét.

Bármiféle jel nélkül Sawamura megkezdte a dobást. Ez teljesen felkészületlenül érte az ütőt, aki hirtelen felvette a beállást, de már csak későn tudott lengetni a mellkasának érkező belső dobásra. Az megakasztotta, ami egyenesen a dobó kesztyűjében landolt.

Szinte robbanásszerűen morajlott fel a stadion, mindenki ünnepelte a Seido győzelmét. Miyuki volt az első a dombon és szorosan magához ölelte a még mindig transzban lévő fiút, aki a kesztyűjében lévő labdát nézte.

Egy váratlan pillanatban Sawamura krokodilkönnyeket hullajtott, vigyora már fájdalmasan szélesre nyúlt és hangosan nevetett, kesztyűs kezét a magasba emelve benne a győzelmüket jelző labdával. A többiek it ott termettek pillanatokon belül és nevetve ünnepelték a győzelmüket. Miyuki örömmámorában ott, karrierjük csúcsán, a győztesek dombjának csúcsán megcsókolta élete szerelmét.

A többiek csak boldogan fütyörésztek nekik, néhányan egy-egy _Menjetek szobára_ bekiabálással, de ugyan olyan boldogsággal ünnepeltek.

A hangosbemondó hangja alig tudta átvágni a stadion örömujjongását.

„ _ **És itt vagyunk a 88.-ik nyári középiskolás Koshien döntőjének végén! Hihetetlen játékkal kápráztatott el minket a Seido tüzérsége, akik oly mértékig egy hullámhosszon voltak a játék végére, hogy jelek nélkül is tudták, hogy mit kell bevetniük! Ilyet még az éveken át együtt dolgozó tüzérségektől se láthatunk, ez egyszerűen hihetetlen volt! 4-3-ra a Seido nyerte meg a 88.-ik nyári középiskolás Koshient! A dombon Sawamura Eijun-kunnal, a Seido balkezes ásza és a fogó boxban Miyuki Kazuya-kunnal, a Seido csapatkapitánya és tisztító ütője továbbá a védők együtt vitték győzelemre a csapatot! Köszönjük, hogy velünk tartottak! A viszontlátásra!"**_


End file.
